Devil Summoner Naruto
by Dehgan
Summary: An eight year old Naruto receives a COMP as a gift. What will he use this new power for, and just who gave Naruto such a valuable gift? Rated M just to be safe! Partial xOver with Shin Megami Tensei. Eventual partial Mega xOver
1. Prologue

_AN: So this is an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a while now. I'm gonna go ahead and make one thing clear ahead of time. This is my story. I am going to write this story how I want to. Do you have a suggestion for the plot? A mission you always wanted to see the ninja do? Drop me a PM and I may very well (pretty likely if it's an interesting one) include it in the story._

_So about this story right? I had this idea on night while playing something of a Shin Megami Tensei marathon. I was playing Nocturne to take a break from Devil Survivor and thought to myself "Dehgan, this series is about summoning Devils and mythological creatures to do your bidding for you. Naruto has a demon stuck in his gut. Get working on it tiger." So seeing as how arguing with ones self is not exactly a good sign of mental health, I went for it._

_After a lot of research (read: playing SMT) I had my plot plotted out in my head ALL the way up to and past the dreaded Chunin exams. _

_Man this note is getting long._

_Anyway, that's about it, the updating of this story is going to be weird, mainly because I'm gonna be heading to college soon, and most of you know how college is._

_Later home slices,_

_Dehgan_

_P.S. Sorry about this ridiculous authors note._

**Chapter 1: COMP**

What many people do not know is that the world they live in is not unique. In fact, there are an infinite number of universes that are nearly identical to theirs, only minor differences appearing here and there that make no real change in the overall flow of events. This is an absolute truth.

"_Hey, what's this?" a young blonde haired boy asks, warily looking down at the two packages that sat innocently on his front doorstep. It was the boys eighth birthday, and as per usual he spent the whole time locked up in his apartment, under the watchful of those creepy masked guys. Though he guessed they weren't so bad, considering they kept the jerks away. The Doggy mask guy even gave him candy sometimes! Carefully taking the two objects inside, the blonde departed from his doorstep._

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for those involved with this particular world, it is a simple matter for beings of great power to travel these pathways, beings of great power in this case being creatures that would make the Ten Tailed quake in terror with nothing but their presence.

_Naruto Uzumaki, bane of Konoha, sat in a somewhat wobbly looking chair staring at the two gifts in from of him. One was an 8x8x8 soft green box with a pretty lavender ribbon placed jauntily on top. The other was a 12x4x4 rectangular box, this one black, with a bright red satin ribbon encircling it and ensuring what was inside stayed there. Reaching a hand out for the first of the two boxes, the blonde boy opened it up to see what was inside. _

The being left that area of the Amala network, content for having given another the same chance that he had when similar circumstances had been thrust upon him.

* * *

A grinning Naruto reached for the black present, his new goggles sitting at a jaunty angle on his head. Carefully moving the satin ribbon, a fabric he had never even felt before, off of the obviously valuable box. Upon opening the box he spotted two things immediately. The First was a note on some kind of fancy paper, and the second was some weird, watch thing, but bigger than that. Taking both of the objects out of the box, which he placed reverently aside, young Uzumaki took up the note, unfolded it, and read a sentence that would change his life.

_I expect great things from you._

_From,_

_An Interested Party._

Those words would change the fate of countless lives, and shake the world to its very foundations.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto had gotten those two gifts. A week since he had been acknowledged by not one, but TWO more people! A week since he had placed what was now his most cherished possession on his wrist. At first Naruto had panicked about the fact that he had some weird, sleek, black _thing_ stuck on his wrist that he couldn't get rid of.

He had poked and prodded until finally the top of the thing slid away, revealing a screen, like the one on his TV! Looking down on at the screen Naruto was filled with wonder as words and pictures just flew and _flowed_ along the screen for over 12 seconds. Whatever had been happening had stopped and Naruto was greeted with a simple message.

_Welcome [New User]!_

_Your new COMP terminal has your coordinates and spiritual frequency!_

_Please hold still while this unit attempts to access the Amala Network!_

Naruto stared puzzlingly down at his newly named COMP, wondering just what the heck some of this stuff meant. He was distracted from his musing by a cheerful "ping!" from the COMP.

_Amala Network accessed!_

_Before this COMP unit is updated to current specs, we require some information from you!_

_Please enter your information into the required fields._

Having nothing better to do, Naruto complied.

_Last Name: Uzumaki_

_Fist Name: Naruto_

_Occupation: _

At first Naruto was tempted to put in his dream job, to be Hokage, as his occupation but he had a feeling that lying to this COMP thing would be bad news, so he just put down what was true.

_Last Name: Uzumaki_

_Fist Name: Naruto_

_Occupation: Academy Student_

The COMP once again let out a cheerful "ping!" causing to giggle. This thing was kinda fun!

_Thank you [Naruto Uzumaki] for your cooperation!_

_This Unit will download all vital information before beginning your tutorial lesson!_

Naruto barely held in an excited whoop. This thing was totally gonna teach him stuff! He'd be Hokage in no time.

Elsewhere, all across the world, dozens of men and women felt a shiver of impending doom. It was not a good week to be a subordinate shinobi.

_AN: So yeah, Naruto got a COMP as a gift from some mysterious figure the same time he got his goggles. _

_For those of you not in the know, Naruto's COMP is basically some kind of arm super computer. It's a relatively simple black rectangle with gold embossment that is attached quite firmly to Naruto's wrist and arm._

_Also, this COMP is getting information from the freaking source of all souls and demons and…just google the Amala Network and see just how screwed his enemies are._

_As for the mysterious figure…well… who can say?_


	2. My Name is!

_AN: Right, so this is the obligatory "What's the same and what's changed" chapter. The thing is… a LOT has changed. Naruto's been acknowledged, had something done to his seal (yes that is why his belly tingled last chapter) and currently has something with a theoretically infinite amount of information inside of it strapped to his wrist._

_So then, let's get it on!_

Naruto Uzumaki's life had been anything but ideal. He had lived on his own since he was six, due to what the "Old Man" called "security issues", and since then had much in the way of obvious social contact, seeing as how the vast majority of the Village in which our protagonist tended to ignore that he existed, if Naruto was lucky, or hated him with the intensity of a thousand suns, if he was unlucky. Fortunately for our young hero, he found a bastion of kindness, a place where he could seek friendship and approval.

Unfortunately for him, that place was with the ANBU, who are not exactly known for being especially…chatty people. Despite this Naruto took the time to meet and greet all of his cloak and masked guards, disturbing the ANBU greatly with his ability to find them despite their best efforts to the contrary.

Still, it did not take long at all for the ANBU to warm up to their young charge, going so far as to adopt him as a sort of official, un-official mascot of sorts.

As an aside, the first person who had attempted actual physical violence on our plucky young hero had been taken down with such awe inspiring, brutal efficiency that no one had actually worked up the courage to make a second attempt.

Some ANBU went so far as to procure gifts, and leave them here and there around his apartment while young Naruto was out and about.

Of course, ANBU being ANBU, gave him gifts that they would find enjoyable/practical, such as high quality shuriken and kunai, scrolls on control and jutsu theory, and that sort of thing. The aforementioned "Dog" mask shinobi did on occasion deliver more…age appropriate gifts.

Naruto once again shocked and surprised when he, without fail, knew exactly who to thank for each and every gift, and went about doing so by giving each and everyone of them a big hug.

Much to the amusement of the vast majority of the Konoha Ninja Forces it became a somewhat common sight to see one of their mysterious black ops experts being on the receiving end of a Flying Hug/Tackle, courtesy of the 'bane' of Konoha.

One ninja who made a rather rude remark about one such scene was later found tarred, feathered, and left hanging from a flag pole outside of the Hokage's Office.

At the time of the event, Naruto Uzumaki was unavailable for questioning.

* * *

Over the years, Naruto may or may not have developed a bit of a 'prankster spirit'.

Though many strange and amusing accidents were blamed on our young blonde charge, very few of those claims stuck.

That isn't to say he didn't commit the 'crime', it's just that there was almost never any concrete evidence that lead to it having been committed by him. The few cases in which Uzumaki was caught were small pranks the likes of which any boy his age would likely commit. Thanks to the COMP and its seemingly infinite well of information Naruto had discovered the wonders of plausible deniability, and that it's important to _always_ keep your enemies guessing.

Speaking of the COMP, Naruto had only just begun to unravel the mystery that the wonderful machine presented. He had discovered that there were several 'applications' inside of the COMP, including a few he could not access. It had a massive library full of all sorts of information that Naruto had never even heard of! Included in its collection were tales of men and women who forged contracts with spirits, elementals, devils, and even gods! They called these people…Devil Summoners.

* * *

Naruto's childhood was not all that surprising, when one considered his circumstances. There are really only a few points of interest

The first point, and most amusing, was that Naruto's physical speed, strength, and stamina were quite simply, off the charts. While some may have passed it off as an aftereffect of his 'condition', and others would have thought that it was due to having only ANBU to play tag with, anyone who cared to do some research would find that Naruto's physical abilities had seemingly increased by leaps and bounds starting on his Eighth birthday.

* * *

The next important point to discuss would be the relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and one Chunin Instructor, Iruka Umino.

An important thing to note was that Naruto was a student at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Naruto was also currently competing with one Uchiha Sasuke for the highest scores in the practical section, each one of the two being better than the other in certain subjects.

Despite Naruto's prodigious scores in practical tests, his written tests all came back with the lowest scores in the class, each one just barely passing.

Iruka, being a rather kind soul, sought to help Naruto, using the various means any teacher would use to reach out to a troubled student, only to be greatly surprised when it turned out that Naruto KNEW many of the answers.

Iruka supposed that perhaps Naruto simply didn't feel the need to put the effort into the tests because he didn't see how 'book knowledge' could be useful too a ninja. After all, he wouldn't be the first student who thought that!

And so it was that Iruka invited Naruto out to his favorite Ramen stand, and the two engaged in what was the first of many conversations too come.

Sometimes they would talk about practical applications of knowing your history lessons. Other times Iruka would regale Naruto with tales of some of his more interesting missions, or extol the virtues of being able to focus on your job, whether it was boring or not.

Both Iruka and Naruto enjoyed these times greatly, and soon enough the two became quite excellent friends.

* * *

And so time passed, Naruto continued to have obscenely high practical scores in comparison to his theoretical scores, and had in fact managed to develop to control necessary to complete the Academy required basic Clone Jutsu.

Well he _may _not have been able to make one, or two, he WAS able to make a couple dozen without too much trouble.

A rather amused Iruka had pronounced Naruto's deduction of the Academy requirements absolutely within the rules.

So it is that we now come to the day of the Academy final exam.

* * *

A twelve year old Naruto quickly made his way through the winding streets of Konoha, focused entirely on his goal.

_I wonder if Ichiraku's has a new special yet?_

Well…ALMOST entirely on his goal.

Naruto's outfit, put together by a few members of his ANBU watch team, consisted of blue shinobi sandals, sized for maximum snugness while still allowing airflow, black shinobi pants, with numerous pouches and hidden pockets, and a rather colorful zippered orange hoodie, the orange in the hoodie began as an almost sunny gold-orange at the hood, and gradually faded down to a deep sunset red near the bottom of it.

Naruto had decided to keep the outfit and its various relatives in different colors, as his main outfit ever since his previous clothes had suffered an unfortunate fire related accident.

The ANBU had apologized profusely for allowing her Flame Dragon Missile to get out of control, though Naruto had been able to pick up a slight layer of 'smug' in her word choice.

Not that he cared, he happened to like his outfits!

But all of that is beside the point.

The point in this case being that Naruto was going to be graduating from the Academy for SURE!

* * *

Naruto had entered the classroom without much fanfare, likely due to the various Genin-Hopefuls being too focused on their own issues to pay any attention to him. He had quickly moved to his usual seat, and brought us to our final and likely most important, point.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke out quietly from his usual seat by the window, which happened to be right next to Naruto's.

"Mornin' Sasuke." Naruto grumbled, stretching out in his seat.

No one was entirely sure how or when it had happened, but at some point or another, Naruto Uzumaki, 'Bane' of Konoha, and Sasuke Uchiha, Scion of the Uchiha clan, had befriended each other.

Naruto swiveled in his seat slightly, striking a thinking pose, "So, my plan for dealing with your…'fans' help at all?"

An almost malevolent smirk appeared behind Sasuke's steepled hands, "I must admit, I had never thought to use **them** as a practical exercise." He glanced towards Naruto, " So…you managed to actually bring your clone count down from two dozen yet?"

Naruto's disgruntled expression told him everything he needed to know.

* * *

An amused Iruka looked out across the room full of Naruto's, "Congratulation's Naruto! You've passed your Genin Test!"

Letting out a joy filled whoop, Naruto took the offered symbol of Konoha with an almost exaggerated amount of care. Naruto tied the Headband tight around his forehead, having moved the goggles to a more comfortable place around his neck some time ago, Naruto grinned to his teachers, "So, how do I look?"

Mizuki let out a good natured chuckle, "You look just fine Naruto. Why don't you go join the others so we can finish up this test?"

As Naruto left and Iruka went to call in the last Genin-hopeful, Mizuki let out a smirk that he had been holding in. _All according to plan…_

"Naruto!" Mizuki called out to Naruto, who was in a rather empty hallway, "I was just taking a look at your placements in the rankings, and to be honest…they're not as high as they could be…" at the worried expression on Naruto's face Mizuki knew he had hit pay dirt, "But listen, I can give you a field exercise, and if you successfully complete it you should get bumped out to the top third of the class in ranking."

* * *

Naruto idly wondered why something as important as a "Forbidden Scroll" would be as lightly guarded as it was

* * *

"Shadow Clones, huh…" Naruto mused. He'd heard of the technique before, and it didn't look like it would be _too_ tough to learn inside of the time he had.

* * *

The Third Hokage looked down upon Naruto, watching our blonde protagonists movements through his crystal ball. _Naruto._ The Third thought. _Please be careful, whatever it is you're doing…_

* * *

Iruka leapt through the tree's, hoping beyond hope he would find his young friend before anyone else did.

* * *

Mizuki sneered down at Naruto, who stood protectively in front of the wounded Iruka, "You just don't get it do you? Why you've been hated all your life? Why everyone ignores or sneers at you?" Mizuki's face split into a psychotic grin, "Come ON kid! All those signs right there, and you can't see them?"

Mizuki let out a long suffering sigh, "I guess I'll just have to spell it out for you…"

Iruka let out a panicked cry," No Mizuki! Don't!"

Mizuki, "You Naruto, are the Nine Tailed Fox! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

* * *

Naruto blinked in shock," The…the Kyuubi?"

Mizuki's grin just got even wider, "That's right, and I'm here to finish what the Fourth started, and PUT AN END TO YOU!" Mizuki punctuated the end of that sentence by hurling one of his Fuuma Shuriken at Naruto, who was still suffering from shock.

* * *

His mind reeling from sudden understanding, Naruto found it difficult to move, even as he watched the Fuuma Shuriken get closer and closer.

Time suddenly seemed to stand still, and Naruto heard a distant voice.

**Remember…**

_Remember..?_

**Remember those who have supported you…**

_Supported me…_

_The Old Man…_

_Teuchi and Ayame…_

_Wolf, Python, and all of the other ANBU…_

_Sasuke…_

_All of them…they care about ME…_

**Remember your Ambition…**

_My…Ambition…_

**Remember your Dream…**

_To be…Hokage…that is my dream!_

**Speak thy name, Changer of Worlds…**

_I am Naruto Uzumaki…_

_I Am Naruto Uzumaki._

_I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE!_

**Naruto Uzumaki…**

**Break through the Chains of fate…**

**And make your Dream…**

**Reality.**

* * *

A sudden surge of chakra sent Mizuki's Fuuma Shuriken flying away from it's intended target, and off into the woods somewhere instead.

All of the energy, every last ounce of it, poured forth from Naruto.

At least that's what the other Ninja thought.

Naruto knew, on an instinctual level, exactly what to do.

With a flourish Naruto took a stance with his COMP arm forward and spoke two words that would shake the foundations of the world, "Summoning Initiate!"

* * *

And here we are now, with a rather sheepish Naruto sitting in one of the spare chairs in the Hokage's office, with a six inch tall Butterfly-winged girl wearing a blue one piece swim suit, with matching elbow length gloves and thigh high boots, on his shoulder.

"So, Naruto…" The Hokage began, " Do you have any idea where your…'friend' here came from?"

The girl huffed and spoke out with a surprisingly clear voice, "I have a NAME, you know…" the girl turned to Naruto, at least turned as much as she could while sitting on his shoulder, "Do we HAVE to be here right now boss?"

Iruka chocked on the level of disrespect that the tiny girl was showing.

Or perhaps that was the blood in his lungs…

"Pixie…" Naruto spoke in quiet, amused voice, " Please don't insult the Hokage."

The now named Pixie sighed dramatically, "All right…"

Sarutobi let out a slow breath, "Naruto, am I too understand that you have no idea as to how _Pixie_ here came to your aid?"

"That right." Naruto said without a flicked of his deception coming to the surface, since he wasn't _technically_ lying.

The Third, having had more than enough of this situation for one night, and having certainly seen STRANGER things than Pixie's made the most obvious choice that one could make when Naruto was involved in a situation.

Just don't worry about it.

* * *

Naruto, having been dismissed by the Hokage, though not before being fussed over and somewhat gently scolded by his ANBU, returned to his home and sat idly on his bed, watching Pixie float around the room, seemingly examining everything with a level of glee usually only found in small children.

"So then…" Naruto began, "Seeing as how I summoned you…does that make me a..?"

"Devil Summoner?" Pixie finished with a smile, "That's right! My name is Pixie, of the Fairy clan! Please treat my kindly…"

As a blush began to form on Naruto's face, he knew one thing.

Life was certainly going to be interesting from now on.

* * *

_AN: Man that took forever to write. Sorry for the delay you guys but I just wasn't sure how to handle this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guy's like this, cause I'm just not sure WHAT to think of it. I'll get to work on the next, chapter soon._

_As for what Naruto and Pixie did too Mizuki…_

_I'll leave that up to your imaginations._

_BUT FOR NOW!_

_OMAKE!_

**Omake: NEW GAME +**

"Summoning Initiate!"

Mizuki screwed his eye's shut as a pillar of light and fire burst down from the heavens.

An infinitely powerful voice spoke, seemingly coming from every direction,"** I AM METATRON, THE VOICE OF THE ALMIGHTY! TRAITOR, THOU HAST ATTEMPTED TO SNUFF OUT A LIGHT OF THIS WORLD! FOR THY SINS I CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH!"**

* * *

Naruto was made Hokage the next morning!

**END OF OMAKE!**


	3. Going Places and Meeting People

_Author's Note: Oh man I'm so sorry about this taking forever, I just ran out of plot juices, and I've been super busy with school and getting ready for college that I just sort of…forgot to update. Sorry._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Megaten series and I don't own Naruto._

Naruto had taken the news of his new status as a Devil Summoner surprisingly well, though that might have something to do with the fact that he as now aware that he was a _Demon Container_, a subject he had felt strangely drawn to research through his COMP. But thoughts of Demon Containing, Devil Summoning, and even the Pixie currently flitting around his room were not at the forefront of his mind at the moment.

You see there was a rather important issue that he needed to inquire about, an issue that quite simply could not be ignored.

Namely, the fact that a rather ominous door had appeared in his room, perfectly positioned where there had been nothing but wall before.

The door was rather large and imposing, it was made of some sort of extremely dark hardwood, possibly Mahogany by Naruto's reckoning. It had a brass doorknob with simple spiraling decorations on it. Numerous carvings were etched across its surface, image's that seemed to resonate within young Uzumaki's mind.

_A blue haired young man, friends by his side, stands atop a massive Tower, confronting a being Naruto is unable to see._

_A Young Lady stands before Death itself, but knows that she is not alone._

_A Boy with strange glowing tattoo's fights to return the world to what it once was._

_A Man in a strange outfit, his face concealed by a helmet, travels deep into a nightmarish realm to find the source of the "Black World"._

_A Teenager with an impressive hat, gestures with a tube he pulled from underneath his cloak, and a shape burst forth from it._

_A Gray-Haired Youth refuses to allow the fog of deceit to cloud his mind, and brings forth his true-self._

_A man/woman with a hair split evenly between black and grey stands within the Sun, arguing with the __Source of All_ for_ the sake of Humanity._

Naruto let out a shocked breath and stumbled backwards, his mind reeling from the images it had just seen. Taking a shaky breath Naruto realized that his new…subordinate (he refused to see her as a slave or servant) was calling out to him.

"Are you…all right Master?" Pixie called out hesitantly to her seemingly shaken liege.

Naruto hesitantly straightened himself and turned to his worried familiar," It's nothing…" he responded, "I just thought I saw something for a moment is all." Pixie looked concerned, but apparently decided to drop the matter after seeing how shaken her young master was.

Naruto returned his gaze to the door and spoke yet again, "Pixie." His diminutive ally snapped to a comical attention. Seeing that he had her attention, Naruto continued, "Would you happen to know," Naruto gestured to the door, "What this is?"

"It's a door." Pixie said simply, an unreadable expression on her face, "People use them to achieve a greater sense of privacy without having to wall themselves in."

Naruto gave Pixie a sharp look, before letting out a sigh. "I walked into that one…" he mused. Returning his attention once more to the door he shrugged his shoulders and thought back to what his ANBU siblings had told him about situations like this.

"_Now remember Naruto," The dog masked ANBU began, "When you're dealing with an opponent you need to kill quickly and quietly, don't go for the heart, or try to slit the throat. Both of those are messy and make enough noise for another ninja to notice." A six year old Naruto looked up at "Doggy" with wide eyes, his attention solely focused on this lesson. "What you need to do is sever the spinal cord in a single quick and efficient attack." "Doggy" felt a sweat drop go down the back of his neck due to the sheer level of awe and attention he was receiving. _

Back in the real world, Naruto shook himself and began to wonder if he had received any lessons from his 'brothers and sisters' besides Ninja stuff. Not that he was complaining or anything, but still…

Oh wait, Panda had taught him how to cook stuff from all sorts of leftovers. That had been a good lesson. Then again Panda HAD been teaching him how to cook so he could better learn how to handle poisoning different sorts of food and drink.

…

Screw it, he was just going to open the door.

-~-~-~_a bright light engulfed them-~-~-~_

Naruto blinked and glanced about, taking in his surroundings.

_Okay, so let's think for a second here._ Naruto pondered to himself internally as he made a mental checklist. _I touched a door, and reappeared…wherever here is._ Naruto noticed that Pixie was also at his side, taking in their surroundings with an expression Naruto couldn't identify.

Of course that COULD be because pixie was roughly half-a-foot tall, but that's not what was interesting Naruto at the moment.

No, what had caught Naruto's attention were his surroundings, namely the fact that he was in what appeared to be the 'Central Plaza' of some sort of shopping center of sorts. A quick survey showed what appeared to be the store fronts for a clothing outlet, an antique store, a…church of some sort, a cafe, and a store that mentioned something about "APs", and a big, fancy central fountain. The only one that appeared to be open, or at least had LIGHTS on inside was the café, called "Demi's Diner" interestingly enough. Figuring he wouldn't get any answers just sitting around here, Naruto quickly made towards the café, motioning for Pixie to follow him.

Naruto…had expected many things when he entered the café.

He could have accepted being attacked by a horde of demons, being insulted by a man with a strange accent and snooty mustache, or even meeting all the Hokage's sitting around a table playing poker.

He had NOT expected to see what looked like some sort of SUPER-ANGEL to be behind the counter, seemingly focused entirely on his cooking.

The 'SUPER-ANGEL' had a rather intimidating appearance to say the least. Ten glorious wings, glowing with power and colors Naruto could not even begin to describe, were folded and placed in such a manner as to ensure they stayed out of the way. It's body, which fit the sort of image that many thought of when they used the term 'Adonis' was pitch black, and seemingly absorbed and reflected light at a whim. Its hair looked as though it was made of all the stars in the sky, as it too gleamed with myriad lights, much as the wings did.

A chef's hat was perched jauntily upon its head.

The "Angel" turned its head towards the noise that Naruto had made upon entering.

"**Well now…**" the 'Angel' boomed, "**I have never seen you before.**" The being gazed at Naruto, who felt as though he was being judged by some sort of god.

Little did he know just how close he was.

"**It can safely be assumed that since you are here that you are a Devil Summoner, or something similar. Am I correct?**" Naruto nodded, though he had a feeling that he hadn't really needed too.

"**Well then**," The being continued, "**Since you must be a 'Novice', I suppose I must introduce myself.**"

Its wings flared out dramatically, its voice booming forth once more, "**I am the DEMI-URGE, whose power rivals even 'HIS'.**"

There was a long pause between the two.

"**But you may call me Demi, as I am no longed involved with the struggles of the universe, I much prefer to run my Diner.**" The now named Demi-Urge finished.

Naruto just looked at the Demi-Urge for a moment before saying the only thing that came to mind. "That was a really, _really_ cool introduction."

Let it not be said that this universes Naruto was entirely different from the others.

The Demi-Urge seemingly preened under the praised, much to Naruto's amusement. Pixie, who had chosen to up until this point to refrain speaking, decided to speak her mind, "Hey, since this is, like, a Café and all, can we get something to eat."

Naruto paused. It was true he had money, but he wasn't really sure whether his money would be good here, seeing as how in all the stories he'd read on his COMP they used something called makka to pay…

"**I will allow you to have a meal here on the house.**" Demi stated, "**As a celebration of our first meeting.**"

Naruto looked up at Demi, filled with not a small amount of surprise and gratitude, "I…really?" Demi nodded his head, and a smile burst out on Naruto's face, "Wow! Thanks a lot Demi!"

Demi waved Naruto off, gesturing for him to sit down at the counter, rather than any of the booths in Demi's store.

Naruto maneuvered his way over towards his chosen seat, Pixie flitting behind him chattering about the sorts of foods that Naruto should try. Naruto however, was focusing on the fact that there were two other people in the Diner that he had not noticed before.

One was some sort of short…dog…person…thing.

The other though…

_A Man in a strange outfit, his face concealed by a helmet, travels deep into a nightmarish realm to find the source of the "Black World"._

Naruto did not how, and he didn't know why, but he was absolutely certain that this man that was now just a seat away from him was the one he'd seen then.

Sure, his outfit might be the same as the one he'd seen in that vision, but then again all sorts of Ninja in Konoha had the same uniform, so this could be the case too.

Well Naruto was busy worrying about strange visions, an event that would change the course of his life yet again suddenly took place.

"So then." The man next to Naruto suddenly spoke, "You're a Devil Summoner too?"

_(Play Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey OST – Morale)_

Naruto turned towards the man, doing his best to remain calm despite the rather…unique time that he had been having recently, "Y-yeah, I am." He inwardly cursed the fact that he sounded nervous, even to himself.

Naruto took this moment to get a better look at his current 'meal mate'. The man had neatly cut black hair, which parted to his right. He had somewhat high cheekbones, a straight nose, and severe eyebrows that drew attention towards the man's eyes, which were a shocking steel gray, borderline blue. While under ordinary circumstances an appearance such as that would be rather intimidating Naruto couldn't help but note the man had a rather friendly feel to him, if serious if Naruto was a good judge of character. Which he was.

The man smiled a rather small smile, "I see. Demi said you were a novice…just when did you start?"

Naruto, noting that Pixie had taken it upon herself to order him something, decided to just go with the conversation and see what happened, "Just this night, I suppose." Naruto mused, "But…I've had my comp since I was a kid."

The man nodded, "I'm guessing someone, or something, tried to attack you and your comp activated?" Naruto nodded, shocked at the man's accurate guess. "That's the case for most people." The man finished, and nodded his thanks to Demi for delivering some sort of pie to the man.

"So…you had something similar happen to you?" Naruto put forth the question, hoping that he just might get an answer that would clear up some of the more pesky thoughts in his head.

The man paused, his fork hovering over his pastry delight. He seemed to think something over briefly before speaking yet again, "I was a part of a Special Task Force sent to investigate an… anomaly."

"The 'Black World?" Naruto ventured, and then immediately wished he hadn't.

The man's expression changed only slightly, though Naruto could see the look in his eyes, the same look he'd seen in the eye's of The Third when a drunken Shinobi had gotten too close too harming Naruto for comfort.

It was the look of true warrior, a man who had gone through every level of hell, and come out all the stronger.

"Would you explain to me just how you are aware of the "Schwarzwelt"? They both knew it wasn't really a request.

* * *

The man pushed the plate of his now finished pie away from him, and Naruto polished off the last of his drink. "So, you saw a strange door that you'd never seen before in your room, a door that had simply just appeared, and your first thought was to _touch it_?" The man sounded more amused than anything else.

After a hasty explanation Naruto and the man swapped stories, Naruto telling a few tales of Konoha and some of it's more famous Ninja, and the man explaining more about just what had happened in The Schwarzwelt, though they both knew that he was leaving out some of the more personal information.

The man glanced up at the clock and let out a laugh, short as it was, "Looks like it's time for me to get going. I've got an appointment to keep." The man stood, and then offered his hand too Naruto, "I just realized, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Commander Audie Kelly, of Strike Team RS."

Naruto took Kelly's hand, and the two shared a firm handshake, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha!" Audie nodded to Naruto, and produced some sort of small plastic chip from his pocket, "Before I go, here." Naruto took the chip, and looked questioningly at Audie, "That chip has some…useful data, and my 'COMP' address, so we can keep in touch." Naruto grinned," Oh, wow, thanks!"

Nodding again, Audie began to leave, "I hope to see you again some time Naruto." Audie was out the door as he finished the sentence.

Pixie patted Naruto consolingly on the head, "Don't worry boss, I'm sure you'll find another boy friend." Naruto's frustrated exclamations, along with Pixie's giggles, filled the diner.

* * *

Naruto had left the diner, after profusely thanking Demi for one of the best meals he had ever had, and had decided that all in all, today had been a good day. Unfortunately, Murphy chose to rear its ugly head at that moment.

"YOU." A guttural voice spoke out behind Naruto, who turned around to spoke that short…dog…person…thing from before. A three foot tall furry, doglike humanoid stood nearby. It wore what looked like some sort of patchwork leather armor, and hefted an Iron club. "ME. KOBOLD. ME STRONG. ME FIGHT YOU AND WIN! TAKE FAIRY!" The Kobold pointed its club, striking a stance that would almost be dramatic if it wasn't so comical.

Naruto's left eyebrow rose, "And just _why _do you want Pixie?"

The Kobold took on a sinister, but still cute, expression, "PIXIE WINGS GOOD MONEY." 

_(Play Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey OST – Awe {Battle Theme 1})_

Naruto's face took on a vicious scowl. This…thing had just threatened his friend.

His friend who had protected him from Mizuki.

His friend who had promised to stay with him.

Naruto decided then and there that Kobold was in need of an old fashioned LEVEL 3 Beatdown.

Kobold took Naruto's lack of response as a chance to attack Naruto, and charged. Just as it began to swing its club, a vicious back hand from Naruto sent it reeling. As Kobold struggled to regain its balance, Naruto descended upon it like a vengeful angel, Pixie cheering on in the background.

* * *

Kobold looked blearily up at Naruto, "ME…LOST?" The Kobold than, for lack of a better term, exploded into light, which promptly shot into Naruto, or rather, Naruto's COMP.

"Pixie." Naruto spoke calmly, gaining his allies attention, "Just as you protected me that night, I will protect you." Pixie took on a shocked expression as Naruto shoot her a wide smile and thumbs up, "So long as I can still move I'll never stop protecting you!"

"Aww…" A childish voice came out of the shadows, "That's _soooo_ sweet."

_(Play Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey OST – Chaos Theme)_

Whirling about to see the source of the voice Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

Not ten feet away from him a girl his age sat on the edge of the fountain. She had long, silky, light brown hair, which flowed down her back, and over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but not overly so, and her eye's were a somewhat shocking red. She wore an outfit that was something of a mix between a ballroom gown and a swimsuit. While it showed a rather shocking amount of tantalizing, though Naruto would later deny it being such, skin. However, her state of dress was not what had shocked Naruto.

Rather, it was the fact that the aforementioned girl had ears, and tails.

Foxy Ears, and nine. Foxy. _Tails_.

The girl smiled at him from her seat, her voice never faltering in its friendly tone, "I've wanted to talk to you, ever since that day twelve years ago!"

Naruto voiced his opinions of his current situation in a most appropriate manner, "…oh…shit." 

* * *

_Just what happened to Kobold?_

_Why does the Demi-Urge run a Diner?_

_And just how screwed is Naruto?_

_Find out Next time!_

_AN: Oh man you guys I'll try to get this out faster next time. I am really sorry for the delay and all._ _Anyways, Audie Kelly is my name for the Main Character of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey._ _And yes, the Demi-Urge runs a café, and no one really has the guts to try and tell him to do otherwise._ _Anyways, if you have any questions, comments or suggestions, feel free to leave them._ _I apologize for any spelling errors._


	4. Fox Demons, Team Meetings and

_AN: Well mow, looks like I've finally managed to make my way out of the introduction chapters, huh? Now that's just wonderful. _

_You probably noticed in the last chapter that I started including songs to be played and such. I'm not saying you HAVE to play those songs to enjoy the story or anything of the sort. It's just that I listened to those songs while writing that section, so generally speaking you don't have to worry about looking them up if you don't want to._

_Also, I admit that I am going to be rather harsh by some people's measure to Sakura. I assure you she WILL change and grow, but it'll take time for such a thing to happen._

_Again, any and all music cues are optional and were simply what I was listening too while writing that scene._

_Anyways, LET'S ROCK!_

_DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. OR MEGAMI TENSEI_

DSN Chapter 4!

Fox Demons, Team Meetings, and…another EXAM!

_(Play Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne OST- Chiaki)_

Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, Demon Container, Devil Summoner, stared at the smiling Fox-Girl in front of him. The Fox-Girl stared back at him, her pleasant smile not wavering in the least.

They continued this way for a few moments.

A strange weed tumbled past them, driven by an unseen gust of wind.

Naruto decided to speak before things got any weirder. "You…" He sincerely hoped he didn't sound as scared as he thought he might, "You're the Kyuubi?" He hoped beyond hope tha-

The girl continued to smile, and cheerfully responded, "Yep!" The girl's face took on a more thoughtful expression, "Well…I'm the _new_ Kyuubi anyway." Her smile returned full force.

Naruto noted that her teeth were rather…pointy looking.

And then important part of that sentence registered.

"Wait, what?" Naruto sputtered slightly, "_New_ Kyuubi? What the heck happened to the old one" Naruto paused, "Besides being sealed in me I mean?"

The now christened "New" Kyuubi gestured to the space available next to her on the fountain, "You'll probably want to take a seat, since we may be here for a while."

Naruto took the offered seat and focused his attention on the latest surprise of the…night? That word fit as well as anything else did in these circumstances.

"Well…you know how the previous Kyuubi attacked your village 13 years ago, right?" At Naruto's affirmative nod she continued, "Well, when it was sealed into you, title of Kyuubi was finally released." She noted that Naruto seemed confused, "Okay, I'll just keep this simple. There can be more than one Nine-Tailed Fox, okay?" Naruto nodded again," But there can only be ONE Kyuubi, because Kyuubi is a title, not a creature."

"Like how there can be lots of powerful Kage class ninja, but there's only one Hokage at a time?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi beamed, "Exactly like that! The Kyuubi is the big boss of ALL the foxes, demon or otherwise, and were bound to follow almost any order it gives." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Not to mention that the Kyuubi is able to manifest on your world without needing someone to summon it."

Naruto's eyes widened at the implication of that statement, and his new foxy associate reacted quickly to calm him.

"Oh, don't worry; I don't intend to go causing anymore havoc than politics require me too." Kyuubi waved her hand dismissively.

"Okay…" Naruto began, "I get what you're saying but…what happened to the previous Kyuubi? It seems kinda like something like that would be place rather prominently inside of…this mind/soul plaza…thing."

"Oh." The girl spoke, "That's because the previous Kyuubi's dead."

Naruto responded in the most appropriate way.

"…Okay."

One of the Kyuubi's delicate eyebrows rose, "Okay? That's it?"

Naruto gave her a look, "That's really not all that impressive compared to half of the stuff that's happened to me tonight." Naruto took a breath and continued, "'Sides, I figure the seal was made to kill the Kyuubi anyways. The Fourth Hokage wasn't an idiot."

Kyuubi spoke again, "Actually it was your COMP that killed the previous Kyuubi."

"…wait, what?" Naruto was beginning to dislike how often he was getting blindsided by information.

"Yeah, when it linked itself with you, it interfaced with the seal on your stomach, and…well for lack of a better term, ate the previous Kyuubi." Kyuubi finished her sentence with a shrug.

Naruto looked down at his COMP, and attempted to digest that information. "It..." He began, "ATE the previous Kyuubi?"

"Well…your COMP tore the previous Kyuubi down into its base elements, and then used those for various things." Kyuubi waved her hand, "You know, power itself, establish a connection with the Amala network, upgrade its host, and store all the leftovers for later use."

"So my super-stamina and stuff," Naruto spoke, taking note that a strange gleam entered the Kyuubi's eyes when he said stamina, "is because the COMP upgraded my body."

"That's right!" Naruto was happy to note that the Kyuubi's no longer held that creepy (sexy if he was being honest with himself, which he isn't) gleam.

"Huh…that's pretty cool!" Naruto grinned at the Kyuubi, who responded in kind.

Kyuubi stood up, and dusted off the back of her outfit, giving Naruto quite the view.

If he had looked that is.

Not that he did.

That would make him a pervert!

And him being a pervert would make his ANBU sad.

At least that's what Panda said.

"Anyway, I need to be going, and _you_," Kyuubi emphasized her statement by pointing at Naruto, "need to wake up and go to that meeting."

Naruto blinked, "How do I-"

There was a flash of light, and then darkness.

* * *

"-wake up?" Naruto mumbled to himself, sluggishly sitting up in bed.

Wondering if perhaps he had just had some sort of strange dream, Naruto cast his eyes about his room, taking in his surroundings.

Ninja gear? Check.

Scroll cubby holes? Safe and sound!

Ramen cupboards? He'd need to go shopping again sometime soon, but still there.

Ominous Wooden Door? Still there.

Operating on the assumption that what he had just experienced was not a dream, a reasonable assumption as far as assumptions go, Naruto glanced around his room looking for Pixie, and was concerned that he couldn't seem to spot her.

_(Play Persona 4 OST – Who's There?)_

"_I'm in the COMP boss." _A voice chimed from inside of his head, "_Thanks for worrying about me though!"_ Pixie giggled as she finished her sentence.

"If you're in my COMP," Naruto spoke, "Why am I hearing you in my head?"

Pixie responded, "_Because the COMP is tied into your soul, boss!" _There was a pause, "_Also, if you focus a bit on us and think, you won't need to talk out loud for us to hear you."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "_What do you mean by 'us'?_"

A second voice spoke, "_ME HERE TOO BOSS!_"

A grimace made its way to Naruto's face, "_That Kobold? Didn't I kick your ass?_"

The now know Kobold whimpered a bit before speaking, "_ME LEARN LESSON! WORK REAL HARD FOR BOSS!"_

Pixie spoke up, "_When he challenged you to a fight over me, he wagered his services. That's how it works when a demon challenged a Devil Summoner for one of their servants."_

Kobold spoke up again, "_ME USED TO WORK FOR OTHER DEMON. STRONG DEMON, BUT MEAN. HAPPY THAT I ESCAPE._"

Naruto thought for a moment and then spoke inside his mind yet again, "_What's your take on this Pixie?_"

Pixie responded almost immediately, "_We fairies don't hold grudges like you humans do, so the more the merrier boss!"_

Naruto let out a sigh, "_Well, then welcome to the family Kobold._"

Kobold let out a series of excited yips before speaking, "_ME TOUKI KOBOLD! LET'S FIGHT TOGETHER!_"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that sort of enthusiasm.

* * *

_(Play Persona 3 OST – Want to be close)_

Naruto had woken up earlier than usual so he took that chance to run through some of the information that his COMP had on actually using the Devil Summoning Program, his method for storing and using his partners. Not only had he been able to read the standard "F.A.Q." that came with the COMP 'Library' function, but the info that Audie had given him an even greater understanding of the relationship between Summoner, COMP, and summoned.

His morning after that had past pleasantly enough, if somewhat more mundane than what he had been experiencing recently. Say hi to ANBU guard. Jog to Academy, occasionally throwing in bits of the 'tree-climbing' technique that Dog had shown him. Ignore that glares of the stupid bigots, though the comments (Pixie) and suggestions (Kobold) that his partners had about them did make him laugh. Enter school, check up on Iruka-sensei ("I'm fine Naruto, now stop fussing over me and get the assigned classroom!)

Opening the door, Naruto noted that Sasuke had taken his usual end of the row window seat, and that his own usual seat next to him was empty.

"Mornin' Sasuke." Naruto spoke as he flopped down into the seat next to his friend/rival/friendly rival.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards Naruto, no less than three fan girls swooning as they thought it passed over them, "I heard there was an incident last night." Sasuke skipped right past pleasantries and got right to the meat of the matter, "I also heard that you were involved."

Pixie giggled, "_Aww! He was worried about you!_"

Naruto's response was to ignore her statement and focus on his conversation with Sasuke, "Oh, yeah…that." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I think I can tell you, but it'll have to wait until we're in less…mixed company."

Sasuke nodded, and returned his gaze to the front of the room. After a few moments he spoke, "You and I both know that genin teams are formed in three's…" Sasuke leaned back in his chair, relaxing his muscles, "So who do you think is going to be with who?"

Naruto rubbed his chin in a mock-thought pose, "Well now…they'll probably bring back Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji together, since their parents worked so well…besides that, it could go any number of ways." Naruto chuckled, "They might put you and Hinata on the same team to try and breed some sort of 'super-dojutsu'." Naruto knew Hinata, though he probably wouldn't call her much more than a pleasant acquaintance, since they hadn't really talked that much.

Sasuke scoffed at the idea, "She's not my type." Sasuke's smirk™ made its appearance yet again, "Though I wouldn't complain if she was on the team. It's certainly preferable to…one of _those two_."

Naruto grimaced at the reference to _those two_. It wasn't like he hated them or anything but…

Naruto decided to get off that train of thought and responded," 'The Team', huh? Am I included in that?"

Sasuke's smirk™ grew, "Don't be an idiot. After our performance in the 2-vs-2 combat practice, I doubt they'd consider splitting us up."

The aforementioned 2-vs-2 combat practice had happened roughly a month before their Genin test, they'd been paired up with another student by random chance, and then fought in an elimination style tournament with only short breaks between matches. Naruto and Sasuke had been teamed up and had not only fought their way to victory with near flawless teamwork, but had actually _beaten_ a team of two of their instructors in what was supposed to be a match to teach the genin their limits.

Obviously, it had not gone as the instructors had planned.

Naruto responded to Sasuke's smirk™ with a carefree grin, "Yeah, we really kicked ass huh?"

Sasuke never had a chance to respond, as something that sounded like a herd of stampeding Nara deer approached the door to the classroom.

A blur of pink and pale yellow smashed through the entrance and two equally loud, and shrill, voices called out, "_**I WAS HERE FIRST!**_"

Both Sasuke and Naruto let out a sigh of frustration, and Pixie voiced both her and Kobold's thoughts, "_What the __hell__?_"

"No way Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled, "I was here first!"

Shikamaru pondered whether it would be more troublesome to point out that someone was already sitting next to Sasuke.

"Nuh-uh Forehead-Girl!" Ino maturely retorted, " I was here first, so I get to sit next to Sasuke."

Shikamaru also wondered whether either of them realized that Sasuke had moved to his window seat on purpose, ever since that time Naruto had been late and the two had sat at either side of him.

Poor bastard.

Thankfully, Iruka choose that moment to enter the classroom.

Faced with two screeching pubescent teenagers, Iruka showed just why he was given this class.

"Both of you, quiet down!" Iruka looked between the two of them after they'd be shocked into silence, disappointment etched onto his face, "I can't believe the two of you are acting this way. You're NINJA now! That means you're adults, and need to act like it."

"We're…" Sakura began.

"Adults now?" Ino finished.

The two immediately squealed and rushed off to their seats, Ino immediately in front of Sasuke, and Sakura behind him.

This entire time, Sasuke simply stared at Iruka and looked deeply, _deeply_ betrayed.

Iruka had the sense to look somewhat ashamed.

* * *

"All right!" Iruka called out, "It's time for your team assignments. Pay attention, because I won't be repeating them!" Iruka began to count off Teams 1-6, to the joy or frustration of their various members, and the pressure began to come down on the remaining members of class.

"_I-I-I might still be with Naruto!"_

"_I am an __adult__ now! *giggles*"_

"_Cha! No way True-Love© will lose out!"_

"_This…is so troublesome"_

"_Oh great and merciful Hive Mother, please do not allow me to be placed with Sakura or Ino."_

"_Oh man…I ran out of chips!"_

"_Heh, doesn't matter who I'm placed with, I've already got my teammate.." "*BARK*"_

"_Hey you guys, what are you doing in there?" "Your soul has a pool!" "KOBOLD USE DOGGY PADDLE! HAHAHAHAHA! KOBOLD MADE A FUNNY!"_

"_So, I know I have Naruto, and they usually put a girl on a team with two guys…"_

Iruka woke them all from their musings, "Team Seven is…Naruto Uzumaki."

Both Naruto and Sasuke leaned forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke put on his trademarked smirk, and Naruto folded his hands behind his head.

"And Sakura Haruno."

There was a brief silence before and ear splitting screech came from right behind Sasuke, matched only in volume by the wail of despair from in front of him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke just stared at Iruka.

Had anyone been watching they would have noted Hinata's disappointment.

Iruka coughed, "I'd just like to take the time to point out that I DO NOT control the placements of individuals."

There was a pause as the information sank in.

"Anyway," Iruka continued, "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Iruka looked out at his class, and informed them that their senseis would arrive to pick them up after a lunch break. Iruka gathered up his effects, and then moved off into the staff room as his class dispersed.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look, informing him that he would be hiding from his more…zealous pursuers for this lunch period, and that Naruto was on his own. Nodding his understanding as Sasuke ran awa-retreat-advanced in the other direction, Naruto reached for his own lunch box. It was just a simple mix of leftovers, with a small omelet on the side, but he was reasonably proud of his cooking.

Naruto thought to himself…perhaps….

Perhaps he should talk to his other teammate.

Maybe she wasn't as bad as she acted?

* * *

_(Play Devil Survivor OST- Action)_

Naruto had noticed Sakura leave for the main yard of the Academy and followed after her. I mean, they were teammates now, and teammates had to at least be able to tolerate each other.

Spotting her making her way past one of the bench line walkways, Naruto hurried to catch up with her. "Hey Sakura!" He called out.

Sakura stopped and turned around to level a rather unpleasant look on Naruto, "What do you want, Uzumaki?"

Naruto had been friends with Sasuke for a while now, and friends don't let friends get cornered by their fan girls. It should stand to reason that Naruto was…less than popular with Sasuke's followers. At least the one's that didn't start blushing and chattering whenever the two of them hung out.

What was up with that anyway?

Pixie struggled to keep from bursting out laughing in the back of Naruto's mind.

Not one to be discouraged, Naruto ignored Sakura's less than kind tone and responded, "Well, we're teammates now, so I figured we should probably get used to spending time around each other."

Sakura's expression didn't change, "Uzumaki, I don't have _any _interest in you."

Naruto just stared at her for a moment before responding to her statement in a most tactful manner.

Broke down laughing at Sakura's statement. He wiped a tear from his eye, before he caught sight of Sakura's rage filled expression.

He took this as a sign that he should probably vacate the premises.

* * *

_(Play Persona 3 OST – Signs of Love)_

Naruto had easily managed to escape from Sakura, who was in rather poor physical condition for someone who's supposed to be a ninja, and found himself on the roof of the academy. Figuring there wasn't any better place to eat lunch, Naruto took a seat on a beat and opened up his meal, when someone spoke up from behind him.

"O-o-oh! I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't know a-anyone was here!" Hinata attempted to make a hasty retreat before Naruto called out to her, "Hey wait!"

Hinata stopped, took in a deep resolving breath and turned around to face her crush/inspiration, "Y-yes?"

Naruto grinned at her, "Hey Hinata, have you eaten lunch yet?"

Hinata shook her head, internally she wondered if he was planning to-

"Well…then how about we eat lunch together?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "It's kinda boring to eat by yourself, ya know? "

Hinata summoned all of her courage and managed to respond to Naruto, "S-sure… I'd like that."

Naruto and Hinata's lunch had been pleasant, though it had mainly been Naruto talking with Hinata making the occasional remark.

Though Naruto had to wonder why she was so…blushing and fidgety.

Once again, Pixie had to struggle to contain her laughter.

At the end Naruto had thanked Hinata for sharing lunch with him, and said this.

"You should smile more often! You're really pretty when you do!"

And with that remark, he'd left.

Hinata barely woke out of her Naruto induced coma to rush to class in time.

* * *

Naruto watched as Team 8 left, waving goodbye to a crimson-faced Hinata. As the door closed he let out a sigh, and spoke to Sasuke, who sat at his right, "Well…where do you think this guy is?

Sakura immediately took offense, "And what makes you think our Jounin-Sensei is a guy?"

Naruto turned to Sakura, who was sitting on his left, "I was using 'guy' as a catch all term, Sakura." He responded tiredly.

I mean, don't get him wrong, Sakura was cute and all but she was just…so…so…

"_RUDE?"_ Kobold supplied.

"_Bitchy?"_ Was Pixie's less than kind assessment. She apparently did not like Sakura's treatment of her 'boss'?

Sakura just turned her attention back to trying to get Sasuke to talk to her.

Sasuke was busy glaring holes in the blackboard at the front of the room

* * *

Naruto finished up his explanation, "So you see, that's why people are wrong when they think the Inuzuka are related to the Inugami."

Sakura stared wide mouthed at Naruto, "Tha-That was incredible Naruto! I'd never even heard about those rumors or much about Inugami at all."

Naruto smiled, happy that he had found that Sakura, when not focusing on Sasuke, was a rather interesting person to talk too.

Even Sasuke had made a few remarks during their discussion on Ninja clans and how they related to the supernatural.

This blissful scene was interrupted when the door opened and a tall man entered.

He had silver hair in a rather gravity defying 'broom-stick' hairdo, and dressed in such a way that the only skin on his body that was exposed was the area around one of his eyes. His forehead protector covered the other.

"Are you team seven?" the man spoke to them, his exposed eye raked across them.

Sasuke looked balefully at the man, clearly annoyed by his tardiness.

Naruto just stared at him, looking confused.

Sakura was the one who responded with a curt, if rather meek, "Uhm, yes sir!"

The man nodded, "Good. Meet me on the roof."

And then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Little did Naruto know that a tale of his debunking of the "Inuzuka-Inugami" myth would reach the ears of a rather influential woman.

But that is for later.

* * *

_(Play Persona 4 OST – Deduction (another version))_

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura had spaced themselves out on the roof, each of them sitting a few feet away from the other, and all of the faced towards their teacher.

Their teacher took a moment to watch his students, especially Naruto who seemed to be having some sort of dawning moment of comprehension.

Finally he spoke, "Well then!" He…smiled(?) at the group, "Let's introduce ourselves."

Sakura glanced towards Sasuke, who was still grum-filled with aristocratic fury, and Naruto, who was looking somewhat smug. She then spoke, " Uhm…sensei, why don't you introduce yourself first. So we know how to do it?"

Their sensei shrugged, "All right then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…well that's personal. My dislikes…" Kakashi hummed a bit, "…My dreams…that's a bit to mature for you." His smile(?) returned full force, "and, well…I have a lot of hobbies.

His genin stared at him, as though they could not comprehend what he had just said.

Kakashi pointed a finger at Sakura, "All right, you first pinky."

Sakura huffed at his nick-name for her, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes…" She glanced towards Sasuke, "My dislikes…Ino-pig." Naruto was thankful that she hadn't named him, "my hobbies…are reading! As for my dreams for the future…" she glanced at Sasuke again and squealed.

Kakashi and Sasuke both flinched, and Naruto mourned for the loss of not-crazy-Sakura.

Alas, he hardly knew her.

Kakashi let the air awkwardly hang for a second before turning to Naruto, "Okay, you next Sunshine."

Naruto smirked at Kakashi, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ichiraku ramen, training, and I'm kinda fond of Dogs." Kakashi stared at Naruto, "My dislikes are people who judge others before knowing them, liars, and those who would abuse others…I guess I just dislike jerks." Naruto grinned, " My hobbies are looking after my plants, learning about old legends, folk lore, and…cooking I guess! My dreams for the future are to become the greatest ninja I can be, and then become Hokage!"

Kakashi knew that Naruto knew about his previous job now…but figured it didn't really matter. At least Naruto hadn't blurted it out to these other two. He pointed to Sasuke, "And now you…"

Sasuke folded his hands in front of his face and spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are limited, but I…enjoy the company of those I can trust." Kakashi was happy that Sasuke wasn't quite as bad as he could have been, noting Naruto's small smile when Sasuke had spoken, " My dislikes…criminals, especially traitors." That made sense to Kakashi, considering just what the Uchiha did, and what had happened to them. "My hobbies…training, and studying my family's history." Kakashi wasn't quite sure to make of that one, "My dreams…no…My ambition is to find a certain man, and bring him to _justice_."

A wind blew across the rooftop, making Sasuke's bangs flutter.

"…Well then, that's very nice." Kakashi regained his students attention, "Anyway, tomorrow we'll be getting together for a…survival exercise." He noted the grimace on Sasuke and Naruto's faces, as well as the confusion on Sakura's.

"Kakashi-sensei…we've already done survival training." Sakura spoke.

Kakashi chuckled, "Not like this you haven't. See…this is going to be your real test. In fact…It's a test with a 66% failure rate!" He noted that all of his genin had paled at the news.

"Anyways, meet me at the Training Ground near the Memorial stone at 0600 sharp!" Kakashi turned to leave, before he spoke again, "Oh…and I wouldn't eat if I was you…you'll probably throw it up!" With that, he disappeared.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. It looked like the rumors of there being a second test were true.

* * *

The three genin had gone their separate ways, but Naruto and Sasuke quickly reunited.

They'd discussed likely scenario's, but the only thing they could both agree on was to ear a light breakfast, and cooperate through…whatever this was.

As Naruto opened the door to his apartment he glanced at the ominous doorway that was still in it's original position.

He knew that he'd have to enter again tonight, in search of answers...and a potential advantage to this test.

_AN: Oh lordy it took me a while to write this._

_Anyways, I only did a cursory check of this, so if you spot any gramma issues, please tell me._

_Sasuke is acting the way he is for a good reason. Due to the tiniest of circumstances, he ended up justice obsessed instead of revenge obsessed. Will he end up like others of his kind? Who knows._

_As for why Sakura acts the way she is…that's because she is, out of the entire cast, the one who acts closest to her age. She is, unlike the others of the Rookie nine, a civilian, and she hasn't been exposed to even cursory levels of the true horrors of being a shinobi._

_While she is not a bad person she IS rather insensitive, like we all were at her age._

_Look forward to next time, in which Naruto visits more of the plaza and finally gets to the Catherdral of Shadows!_

_Later!_

_P.S. If you have any requests for specific creatures to appear, feel free to mention them in a review. I won't know what you want if you don't tell me._

_Oh, and time for a pseudo-competition for those of you who know your Shin Megami Tensei Universe! I need a demon(by which I mean just about any sort of creature from the Compendium) To serve as Kobold's old boss. If you have any suggestions for which creature it should be, and how it should act._

_The only requirement are that it not be too powerful, since it will serve as what is essentially Naruto's first "Boss Battle"._

_If I pick your suggestion, I'll make dedication to you at the start of the chapter that it appears in. (Which will probably be the next one.)_

_For others who want to compete in this, but haven't played Megaten, google "Shin Megami Tensei Wiki".  
_


End file.
